speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Knight
Once Upon a Knight is a fanfiction story written by Dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.net. it was published on 11/02/14. Overview Ceylan has just been transported to another world and now he has to be the hero that saves the day. What dangers will he have to face and how will he pull off this adventure to get home? Story Chapter 1 It was just a peaceful night were everyone was sound asleep. But around the middle of the night Ceylan awoke to what sounded like meowing in his closet. He woke up because of it but because he was in a dazzle he did not realize how weird this was. "Max, is that you? Oh…wait…Max is Guren's cat." Ceylan chuckled at his our joke and went to his closet. He yawned before opening the door and when he opened the door there was an unsuspected and unwanted visitor. "Hello! Long time no see." Said the red annoying monkey. Ceylan got wide eyed and yelled, "Orangor!?" He then quickly covered his mouth and hoped his parents didn't hear him. "Yes?" Orangor said expecting Ceylan to say more. "What are you doing here?" Ceylan asked in an annoyed tone. "I missed you and thought we should play a game." Orangor said with his big and goofy smile. Ceylan looked at him like he was not interested. "No thanks. After the last time I will never follow what you say again." Ceylan then closed his closet door and went back to bed. While he was asleep Orangor came back out of the closet and looked at him. He gave a big grin then said, "I know you will like this game, so I am going to do it anyway." After he said that he jumped up and opened a portal that woke Ceylan up and he fell through. Ceylan yelled as he fell and he was seriously mad that Orangor did this. After awhile Ceylan found himself in a very strange place. It was not as strange as beast world but it was still weird in its own way. There was gravel roads only and there seemed to be on one around. "Orangor!" Ceylan called wanting him to appear. Orangor popped out from under Ceylan's feet and said, "You called." Ceylan grabbed Orangor and started shaking him in angry. "Where did you send me? I thought I told you I was not interested. "I know but I figured it would be fun, so I did it anyway." Orangor said in a joking manner. "Well I don't want to, so take me back home!" Ceylan said extremely mad at Orangor. "No can do." Orangor said while getting out of Ceylan's grip. "I brought you here to have fun, so in order to leave you need to finish the adventure." Orangor said which only confused Ceylan. "What does that mean?" Ceylan said in confusion. "You finish the adventure I set for you and you leave. Also as a bonus I hope you will have fun." Orangor said innocently. "I am already not having fun! I will not do this stupid adventure!" Ceylan protested. "Then I guess you are not going home." Orangor said which caused Ceylan to change his mind. "I guess I have no choice. So what do I have to do?" Ceylan said felling completely defeated. Orangor looked at him and said, "I will not tell you." This caused Ceylan to get very mad to where he began to chase Orangor around. "Tell me you crazy monkey! I want to go home!" While Orangor was running his said, "I will not tell but your navigator will." Ceylan stopped in his tracks and said, "Navigator." "That is right. In this adventure you are the hero. You need to find your Navigator to tell you your adventure and help you out on the way." Orangor explained. "OK? And where do I find this navigator?" Ceylan asked. "This will be your last hint. You will find him in the town at the end of this road." He pointed down the road. "That is all I will tell you but now we need to get you ready to be a hero." While Ceylan was confused about that Orangor got in front of him then jumped. Ceylan fell through another portal and then popped right back out. When he got out he was wearing silver plated armor that was actually a lot lighter than he thought. He looked at himself and was impressed but there was one think he was missing. A weapon. "OK I have the look but what about the weapon?" Ceylan asked. "Oh right." Orangor clapped his hands and right above Ceylan dropped a bow and some arrows. Ceylan looked at them and saw they were different from what he was use to but with the setting he figured he would have to get use to it. Now he had to learn to be a real archer. "Well, that should be it, so I wish you luck and I hope you have fun." With that Orangor jumped into another portal leaving Ceylan only. "Well, I guess I better go find that town." With that he began to walking down the road on this adventure he was forced into. He just hoped it would not be as dangerous as he thinks it will be. Chapter 2 Currently Ceylan is walking down the long and seemingly endless road to the town Orangor talked about. However he has been walking for so long he actually thought maybe Orangor lied to him. Finally he decided he walked around enough so he stopped to take a rest. He got a good look around and it really seemed like he was in the middle of nowhere. There were endless trees, the road, and no people. That was until he heard what sounded like crying. "What is that?" He asked as he got up to look around. He followed the sound and he came across a crying child. The kid was alone and seemed to have hurt his leg. He couldn't just leave him alone so he ran up to see if he was ok. Once he made it to him he kneeled down and said in a soft and gentle voice, "Hey kid, are you ok?" The child looked up and shook his head no. "I hurt myself." He said sobbing. He pointed to his knee and Ceylan could see he was injured. Ceylan wanted to help but he had nothing on him but his bow and arrow and he know nothing of plants or anything that could possible help. "Hey where do you life? I will take you there." The kid looked at him and pointed down the road which actually was going up a bit over a hill. Ceylan looked and smiled at the kid. "Alright kid…" he turned around and allowed the boy to get on his back. "Get on and I will take you there." The child did has he was told and got on. He wrapped his arms around Ceylan to hold on and Ceylan held on so he wouldn't fall. Ceylan then walked up the hill to get the boy home. The hill was not that steep but it was high so it took awhile to get to the top. When he finally made it to the top he was able to see the town straight ahead. "At least Orangor didn't lie." He mumbled under his breath. "What?" Said the kid who did not hear him. "Oh…nothing. Just talking to myself." Ceylan explained. Then Ceylan started walking down the hill completely ready to stop this endless walking. However when he made it to the bottom a few people started running towards him. Once they made it to him they seemed to be very relieved and the reason was because they have been searching for the kid for awhile. "Oh…thank goodness you are alright." One of the people said. "Oh no! You're hurt!" I women said. She was the one who took the child and carried him into the town. "Were you the one who helped him?" Another person asked Ceylan. "Yeah. While I was walking I saw him and he was hurt. He said he was close by so I decided to help him out." Ceylan explained. "Well thank you so much. To show my thanks how about I buy you a meal?" The man offered. Ceylan stomach growled reminding him he was hungry. "If it is not too much trouble." "Absolutely not. I own a restaurant, so it is not trouble at all." The man said while smiling. "Then thank you." Ceylan said politely. The man then led him into the town, which looked a lot bigger on the inside, and took him to his restaurant. It was a small place but it looked comfortable. Ceylan could defiantly see the appeal of the place. When he walked in the scenery was very homey. Ceylan sat down at a table and the man brought him a menu. "Please order anything you want. It's on the house." The man said smiling. "OK. Thank you." Ceylan said looking at the menu. There were so many good choices but Ceylan was not one to take advantage of people so he chose things he knows he would eat as well as be able to finish. He took his order and when the man brought it out Ceylan was very impressed by how it tasted. "Wow this is very good." He said brightly. "Why that you." The man said a little embarrassed by the compliment. When Ceylan was done he noticed it was getting dark and he had no place to stay. When the man came to take his plates Ceylan ended up asking him about it. "Hey is there any place I would be able to stay for free?" Ceylan said. "You don't have any money?" The man asked. "No!" Ceylan laughed. "I guess you could say it was not my choice to come here to begin with, so I couldn't bring any money." The man thought for a moment and said, "Well if it just for the night…" "It will be. I am hoping to find what I need tomorrow then leave." Ceylan said interrupting the man. "In that case you could stay with my family." The man said. "Oh no. I couldn't. You did enough for me." Ceylan said in protest. "It is fine. Beside the child you helped was actually my son and I am sure he would like to thank you too." The man said smiling. Ceylan couldn't really refuse after all he really had no place to go. He also would like to see how the kid was doing. "Sorry for the trouble and thank you." Ceylan said felling a little bad that he was intruding. "No trouble at all." That was when the man closes his restaurant and led the way to his house. It didn't take long to get to his house because it was just a few builds down. The house was actually smaller that then restaurant but it seemed homey. They walked through the front door and it was very clean and net. He looked around, took his shoes off, and followed the man inside the house. They walked into a room and there was the child playing with one of his toys. He saw Ceylan and instantly brightened up. "It's you." He got up and run to him. "Thank you for helping me." Ceylan couldn't resist smiling at the kid's smiling face. "No problem. Just make sure you're careful from now on. Ok?" "OK." The kid said brightly. "Now that that is taken care of allow me to show you to your room." The man said leading Ceylan down the hall. He opened a door revealing a small room that only had a single window, a bed, and a shelf with a few books on it. Ceylan got on the bed and was surprised it was so soft. It actually felt like a hotel bed. "Thank you very much." Ceylan said satisfied with the room. "If you need any help feel free to ask for help." The man said. "OK. Good night." Ceylan said. "Have a nice night." The man said closing the door. Once he was gone Ceylan began to take off his armor. Luckily underneath all the armor was a full black outfit consisting of a shirt and pants. He set the armor to the side with his bow and arrows and crawled into bed. He was able to sleep soundly his first night in the world but still he just had to wonder. Where is this navigator he is supposed to find?